I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A base station may serve one or more UEs at any given moment. On the uplink, a transmission from a UE may observe interference due to transmissions from other UEs communicating with neighbor base stations. The transmission from the UE may also cause interference to the transmissions from the other UEs. The interference may degrade the performance of all affected UEs. It may be desirable to mitigate interference in order to improve performance.